An indoor unit of an air conditioner is equipped with a blower fan, a motor, and a heat exchanger and serves to deliver air that has passed through the heat exchanger into a room. The motor serves to rotationally drive the blower fan, and the blower fan and motor are arranged adjacent to each other along the rotational axis of the blower fan.
The indoor unit of the air conditioner is further equipped with a first drain pan and a second drain pan to catch drain water that drips from the forward end and rearward end of the heat exchanger and a communication passage to link the first and second drain pans together. By providing a communication passage, the water caught by the first drain pan and the second drain pan can be collected in either one of the drain pans or in the communication passage and discharged to the outside of the indoor unit. In conventional indoor units, the communication passage is often arranged between the blower fan and the motor in a top plan view. More specifically, the blower fan, the communication passage, and the motor are often arranged such that in a top plan view they are positioned along the rotational axis of the blower fan in the following order: blower fan, communication passage, motor (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-221497).
However, in an indoor unit of an air conditioner, water drips not only from the heat exchanger but also from the auxiliary pipe that extends outward from the side face of the heat exchanger. Consequently, a motor cover that covers the motor is arranged below the auxiliary pipe to protect the motor from the drain water. In some cases, the disposal of the drain water that drips onto the motor cover is problematic. When the communication passage is arranged between the blower fan and the motor along the rotational axis of the blower fan in a top plan view, it is necessary to prevent the drain water caught by the motor cover from flowing toward the outside, i.e., toward the opposite side as the side where the blower fan is located. The idea of as providing ribs on the motor cover to guide the drain water away from the outside have been tried as a means of preventing the drain water from flowing to the outside, but such designs cause the shape of the motor cover to become complex and the manufacturing cost to increase.